


The Scottish Job

by vanillafluffy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Shakespeare, Theater superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie clues Nate in to the consequences of breaking an old theater tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scottish Job

"Don't say 'Macbeth' inside the theater!" Sophie has dragged Nate outside of the venue in question to deliver her warning. 

"Why is that?" Nate wants to know. His grifter looks agitated, and he isn't sure if it's opening night jitters or what. 

"It's frightfully bad luck! When I was young and didn't know any better, I did, and it was catastrophic. We were actually doing 'Hamlet'--Hamlet dropped Yorick's skull, which broke--plaster of Paris went everywhere. There was poison ivy in Ophelia's bouquet--I was up to my elbows in calamine lotion for weeks!, Then the King really was stabbed during the final duel. Not fatally, but still--! The audience booed us off the stage at the end! All because I happened to mention in the dressing room that I thought it would be fun to play one of the witches."

Nate tries to keep a straight face, but the fact is, when she's trying to act, Sophie is terrible. When she's on a con, though, there is no more talented performer. 

"So, if you can't say the title, what _do_ you call it?" he asks her. 

"'The Scottish Play'."

 

...


End file.
